One Week
by penguingirl266
Summary: This is what might have happened the week between the Potters' deaths and the capture of Sirius Black. Rated PG for one or two minor words. No slash. Please R &R!
1. Disclaimer

Greetings fellow fanfictionfanatics!!! (I made that word up...heeheehee...) I LOVE to write funny stories, but now I'm switching to a more serious mode. Sorry. This story is what might have happened in the week between Lily and James's deaths and Black's capture by the Ministry of Magic. I have always wondered. One major change: Remus Lupin knows that Sirius Black changed the Potter's Secret-Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, so neither thinks that the other was the spy. The story begins in Sirius's flat in London, three days after the murders of Lily and James Potter. I know I'm boring you right about now, so you're just going to have to read the story and find out for yourself...  
  
Disclaimer: Shh...I am secretly J.K. Rowling! MUHAHAHAH!!! Wait-if I'm J. K. Rowling, why am I writing fanfiction? Shouldn't I be working on the sixth book? Oh, never mind! Poem in Chapter One is called "Descent" by David Thewlis, lol, I didn't write that.  
  
One more thing...IF I DO NOT GET A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS, I WILL NOT FINISH THE STORY...MUAHAHAHAHAHA... 


	2. At Death's Door

Ok, sorry for taking so long putting up the first chapter! Thanks for all the reviews I got on my-um-disclaimer! That disclaimer goes for the whole story, so don't expect me to write one for every chapter, lol.  
  
P.S. PLEASE don't freak out at the end of this chapter-it gets better, I promise!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
"He'd been let down so often  
  
His brow was on the floor.  
  
But then they found  
  
A small hole in the ground  
  
And let him down some more."  
  
~David Thewlis, Descent  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
ONE WEEK  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Remus "Moony" Lupin closed his journal and shuffled into the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
His best friend Sirius "Padfoot" Black drooped in a chair, head in his hands.  
  
"Want some tea, Padfoot?" Remus asked, walking over from the stove to put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Sirius shook his head without looking up.  
  
Lupin sighed heavily. "It's been three days, Sirius. You need to eat something."  
  
For the first time in three days, Sirius's tear-stained face looked up into Lupin's pale, calm one. His piercing gaze met Lupin's gray, peaceful one.  
  
"No, Moony," muttered Sirius morosely. "There is no reason to live anymore, now that Lily and James are dead." His voice matched his face.  
  
"You've got me, Sirius." Lupin went to the whistling kettle. A gray, cold rain matched the day's mood. "And you've got young Harry to think of."  
  
"Ah, yes. Harry." A bitter smile forced its way across Padfoot's face as he sipped at the mug Remus had given him.  
  
"They wouldn't let me have him, Remus," he said in a low voice as Remus sat down. "God knows I'd treat him like my own son, unlike those idiotic Muggles."  
  
"Now, Padfoot, be reasonable," Remus soothed. "You know why that is. The blood bonds-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CURSED BLOOD BONDS!" Sirius roared as he slammed his fist on the table, sending mugs and tea flying. "ALL THIS BLOOD LINE NONSENSE WOULD NOT BE AN ISSUE IF LILY AND JAMES WERE STILL ALIVE!" He choked on these last few words and threw himself in his chair again, his body quaking with great, racking sobs.  
  
"Reparo!" Remus muttered, causing both mugs to reconstruct themselves. "Scourgify!" The tea was cleared.  
  
"James..." Sirius's sobs began to subside. "James...never see him again. My best friend...I promised to take care of Harry..." His voice trailed off, and Lupin got him a tissue.  
  
"No reason to live," Sirius continued, blowing his nose. "No reason, with Lily and James gone and little Harry as good as gone."  
  
A crazed look came into Sirius's eyes, a look that Lupin feared above all else.  
  
"What do you aim to do, Padfoot?" he asked, his voice taking on a slight tremor.  
  
The mad look grew fiercer in Black's eyes, and a crazy grin spread across his face.  
  
"I'm going to kill myself."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Yes, I know I'm evil, MUHAHAHAHAH!!! PLEASE don't get hysterical and start crying!!! Just review! Remember-I need lots of reviews to finish the story!  
  
I'll work hard on Chapter Two, I promise!!! 


End file.
